Air cells using an atmospheric oxygen as an active material allow high energy densification. Air cells are expected as cells capable of being applied to a variety of usage such as electric cars. The air cells include aluminum air cells. Patent Literature 1 discloses an aluminum air cell having an alloy consisting of aluminum, magnesium and manganese as its negative electrode, and Patent Literature 2 discloses an aluminum air cell having an alloy consisting of aluminum, magnesium, tin and manganese as its negative electrode.